In general, people who work on the road, for example, traffic police, cleaning operatives, and soldiers, most often work at night, so traffic accidents involving such night workers caused by vehicles occur frequently.
This is because the night workers are not visually separated and not easily perceived from their surrounding environment. Thus, light-reflecting material is attached to a vest so that the night workers are visually and perceptively discernible, for preventing the traffic accidents and protecting the night workers.
In addition, such a safety vest is worn by people who jog or hike at dawn or at night, so that they can exercise more safely from the dangers around them. That is, the wearer's location or presence may be known by wearing the safety vest at night or dawn.
However, such a reflective safety vest has a problem that it is not easily detected by an object detector based on deep learning using a camera or an autonomous vehicle using the object detector. That is, it is difficult for the object detector to detect the reflective safety vest if the object detector has not been learned using the training data including objects with the reflective safety vest, and it is also difficult to acquire sufficient training data including the objects with the reflective safety vest.
Therefore, the inventors of the present disclosure propose a method for generating a clothing pattern of the safety vest that is easy to detect by the object detector based on the deep learning.